


Finally Here

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, not human!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands were tied onto the pole above, his body was aching and his blood poured out of his wounds, Niall could feel the blazing hot fire that was soon to burn him. "An oath given shall not be broken. You are dead to the rest of us, Prince."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Here

The day it happened, things were regular enough.

The wind picked it’s speed as always and the sound of rain hitting my window was nothing new, it would be rare to wake up to the sound of birds chirping or the sun casting a high glance on the pavement.

It is England that we’re talking about- _when is there ever sun?_ \- and we all know that England would be the last country you would go to for a ‘hot summer vacation’. It’s always cold here.

In fact it’s cold right now. “Oi! Harry get up! You’ve been sleeping all day.” Louis voice carried in an echo through my room.

I groaned but opened my eyes, I mean what harm can happen if i opened my eyes for a second?

“Ah!” I pushed back as I saw Louis’ face just centimeters way from mine. I could smell his breath. He really needed to start brushing his teeth when he wakes up and not wait till three hours later to do it.

He grinned before falling into the bed, his hands on his stomach as he burst out laughing.

I glared at him and crossed my arms-there was nothing funny about that.

“Oh-… Yo-you shou-should…have seen your face!” Louis finally managed to say in between laughs.

“I hate you.” I muttered under my breath, with a start Louis stopped laughing and looked at me.

“And I love you too, Haz!”

He smiled before he started laughing all over again, “Prick,” I got up from the bed and made my way towards the toilet.

“Oi! Harry! Are you mad at me?! I’m sorry okay! It was just a joke nothing serious-” I slammed the door closed before Louis could finish that sentence.

Even though there was a door blocking my view I still could tell Louis was biting his lip trying hard not to burst out laughing.

What a twat.

_

_

_

_His eyes glazed over at the sound of explosions everywhere, his heart thudded in his chest._

_He could hear the sound of women’s blood curled screams, men’s cry of war._

_The glass on the window turned to  shards and it took everything in Niall to not just jump out of the small hut and into the battlefield itself._

_What use is he inside? Is he not a prince?_

_Do princes not fight with their men! Do they not lead their kingdom to victory?_

_“You are to stay here in the hut! Do you understand?!” Niall looked up to see his only friend-soldier- that he trusted._

_The boy had long legs and brown eyes that could pierce your body with just one look; his hair was hidden under dust and coal that had accumulated on him._

_“Liam! You have to understand! This is my kingdom! I have started this war! This is my battle to fight with my men out there!” Niall cries were heard but ignored._

_Liam with a fiery gaze put both his hands on the prince’s shoulder, he clasped them and with a tight squeeze said, “If you dare walk a single step out of this hut I will make sure that this kingdom will no longer know your name-do you understand?!” Niall limply nodded his head._

_He groaned as Liam squeezed tighter, “I demand you let me go at this instant Liam!”_

_“Not until you promise me you won’t step out of the hut!”_

_“Fine I promise!”_

_“I want you to swear on your Caspirian blood that you will not get out of this hut.” Niall’s crystal blue eyes widened and before he knew it he was holding a small blade._

_Niall gulped before extending his hand out onto the wind. Ashes flew through the sky as the prince started speaking the language of the Caspirian._

_His words were low and mumbled but it was enough for the skies and waters to hear him._

_As his eyes closed his body shut down, though he could still feel Liam’s hands on him._

_“I swear on my-my Caspirian blood that my body shall not walk a step out of this hut until my soldier returns to me. I Prince of the Caspirian Kingdom swear on the ashes of my father-the sin of my mother-the betrayal of my brother that I will not move and if I do dare step out then demolish my body! Pour my blood onto the sea of the dead. May any of my enemies spit on my corpse._

_“May the Caspirian blood flowing through my veins take over my whole body till the last war of cry breaks out-” Niall closed his mouth and with a single breath cut the small white palm of his blood._

_He poured the blood that flowed onto the ground, then onto the hands of his soldier._

_With a slight mumble the Prince put his bloody palm onto his soldiers forehead and said, “May my soldier be the witness of my oath.” His blue eyes opened and with that the soldier licked the small drip of blood that remained on the Prince’s palm._

_Liam sighed and closed his eyes, “I am a witness to my Prince’s oath.”_

_As another battle cry escaped the lips of a wounded soldier Liam prepared his kit, armour,_ _weapons, and the small flask of Caspirian gold._

_“Stay safe Liam.” Niall said and pulled the soldier into his arms, their lips met in a gust of wind._

_Niall bit on the soldiers bottom lip before pushing him away, “You are to go into the battlefield and with all your might you will win this battle for the Caspirian Kingdom-and on the behalf of my dead father I will give you my sword and sheath.” The prince took out a sheath that was encrusted with jewels and gold._

_“I cannot take that-it is yours my prince-“_

_“My father said ‘if you are ever on a battlefield with your soldiers beheaded and your allies on your floor you will give this sheath and sword to whomever is left on that battlefield’ i trust that you will bring it back-to me- in safety and with the blood of our enemies.” Niall said._

_The sword was handed to Liam and with eagerness he took it._

_The wind whispered with the smoke of the canons shooting out in the distance._

_The prince bit his lip before he looked back to Liam. “Go. The soldiers of Caspian are counting on you.” Liam nodded his head._

_Both men took one glance at each other and molded into each other._

_The kiss didn’t last but a minute before Liam was off into the field._

_He turned once more and licked at the blood the prince had bestowed on him._

_The taste of iron and Caspirian Blood left Liam craving more._

_“So long my prince.” And with that the soldier was of onto the war._

_The war of the tenth seas, the war of the Caspirian Prince, the war of the dead._

_“May my blood of all Prince’s and Kings be the guidance and protection of your return to my Kingdom. And may the best Sea win.”_ ___

___

___

_  
_“I just don’t get it?” Louis said his head deep in thought, we walked onto the tube.

“What don’t you get?” I asked him as we got on the train.

“Why is it that there are no other living creatures beside us on earth?” Here we go again.

Louis was always one to want all the details and facts about our society and living creatures outside of Earth.

I rolled my eyes and went back to reading the book.

“I dunno.” I told him, he groaned beside me his teeth clicked and in a second snatched the book out of my hands!

“Oi-“

“I got it! What if there was life on another planet? I mean it wouldn’t make sense that there is only life on Earth. Like, don’t you see Harry? What if there was another dimension and they are just hiding from us?” I stopped Louis before he could go off into a two hour speech on why there should- _is_ \- another dimension.

“Look Lou, I love you and all but you seriously need to cut back on the ‘life on another dimension’ thing. I get it you really believe that there is more to the world than the eye could see-“

“Exactly my point!-“

“I’m not finished Lou. I’ll give you a proposal. You lay off this science thing for the whole ride back to our flat and after that you can talk all about it. But not for a week” I looked at Louis and almost groaned.

He was seriously thinking about his options! Gosh! Why can’t he just say yes already!

“Fine. But only if you stop complaining about my science for the rest of our lives."

How hard could that be?

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> be on the look out for future chapters :)


End file.
